Shattered
by Shikamaru98
Summary: To the casual observer, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki look like normal high school students there's nothing to clue their classmates into their real identities.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- the naruto characters do not belong to me, and neither does this story, I just thought it would be fun to use my favorite anime and a story from one of my favorite authors and put them together. I was just having some fun.

* * *

Chapter 1

_Naruto Uzumaki shivered. The aura of vampires seeping from the house in front of him was nearly overwhelming. He drove around the block once, then stopped his car a couple yards away from the white Volvo he had been following. His sapphire jaguar was flashy, and he hadn't had time to change the plates._

_He was lucky that he had been planning on crashing a different party, or he never would have been ready for this one. he had come across the white Volvo's owner at a gas station and had tailed her here._

_He cut the motor and ran his fingers through his thick blonde hair, which was windblown by the drive in the convertable. Flashing a killer smile at no one, he checked his appearance in the rearview mirror. The boy in the glass appeared attractive, wild and carefree. The core of stone was not visible in his reflection._

_As he stood, Naruto smoothed down his blue tank top and black jeans and automatically checked to make sure his knives were in place- one in a spine sheath on his back and one tucked into each calf-high boot. Only then did he approach the house._

_With blinds and shades pulled, the house appearedempty from outside, but the illusion was quickly shattered. Before he even had a chance to knock, someone pulled open the door._

_Leech, Naruto thought, disgusted, as he flashed a smile as practiced as the one he had given his rearview mirror at the vampire who had opened the door._

_Whoa. His smile did not waver, even though the vampiric aura in the house hit him like a sledgehammer in the gut. His skin tingled at the sense of power, the feeling as unpleasent as sandpaper scraping across raw skin._

_Unpleasent feeling or no, he began to mingle, looking always for the prey he was risking his neck to find- Itachi._

_Itachi was one of the most infamous of his kind, a vampire who had hunted blatantly since the 1800s. His first known prey had been a young mother named Yura Uzumaki. Yura had been a witch, a vampire hunter, and incidentally, Naruto's ancestor. His family had been hunting Itachi ever since-without success._

_Itachi was clever- he had to be to have eluded hunters from the most powerful family of witches for so long. But he was also vain, and that would be his downfall. Every one of his victims wore his marks, decorations cut into their arms with the blade of his knife. Itachi allowed some of his victims to live, but he twisted their minds to make them sickeningly loyal to him. Hunters had caught more than one of those warped humans, But they each professed to choose death before they would betray the vampire._

_One of them however, had made a mistake. A flat tire on the way to this bash had left him fuming at a gas station off Route 87, and he had been to preoccupied to cover the scars on his arms. The attendant, a member of the hunters' complex system of informants, had called Naruto; he had followed the girls white Volvo here._

_Taking a breath to focus his senses, Naruto searched the room with all six of them. Human sents mingled with the overpowering aura of vampires. Naruto felt pity and a slight disgust for the living who fitted among the vampires like flies clinging to dead flesh. Though Naruto did not see one human boy leaving just after he came in, most of these humans would stay, out of ignorance or perverted loyalty._

_He didn't like being inside this group without backup, but the short drive between the gas station and this house had only alloed for a few cell-pone calls, which had reached only busy signals and answering machines. He could not risk making a serious kill, outnumbered as he was, but if he played nice tonight, he had a good chance of wangling an invitation to the next bash this group hosted. He could bring the big guns then._

_The trick was to avoid being killed- or munched on. He was posing as free food, human and helpless, but letting a vampire feed on him was further than he was willing to go. Besides, even the weakest vampire would be able to taste the difference between the bland vintage of human blood and the powerin his own witch blood. _

_It was past ten o'clock at night, and the back of Naruto's neck tingled with apprehension. Any hunter worth his blade generally knew better than to stay at a bash after midnight. Called the Devil's Hour, midnightwas when the killing was done. _

_Yet if Naruto wanted an invitation, he needed to stay and convince these creatures he was one of the idiotic humans who bared their throats willingly. Any hunter, from the most amateur to the most respected, would give his right eye and his life for a chance to take down a group of vampires this strong._

_Naruto befriended the girl he had followed, and within fifteen minutes he had charmed his way into receiving one of the slick white cards that stated the time and location of the next bash this group was hosting._

_Now all he had to do was follow the two simplest rules any hunter ever learned: Don't get caught, and clean up after yourself._

_As the Devil's Hour drew near, Naruto found the weakest of the vampires and made sure he was alone with him when the clock struck._

_"I don't think Gaara meant this room to be open to the public," his companion pointed out, refering to thier vampire host. Naruto recognized the name with revulsion. Itachi was not the only in this group the hunters would love to take down._

_Hiding his thoughts, he smiled and put a hand on his companion's shoulder, forcing himself to ignore the unpleasent thickness of his aura. "Maybe I just wanted you all to myself," he teased, meeting his black vampiric eyes. _

_The feind got the message and leaned closer to him. Naruto ran his fingers through the others ash blonde hair, and the male wrapped a slender hand around the back of Naruto's neck, gently urging him forward._

_Naruto leaned his head back, knowing where his gaze would travel. He fell for it, as they always did, and as he felt the other male's lips touch his throat, he reacted._

_Shoving him back into the wall, Naruto used his moment of confusion to draw the silver knife from the sheath on his back. Before he could recover his wits, Naruto slammed the blade into his chest, then twisted the knife to make sure his heart was completly destroyed. Vampiric power lived in the blood, and any well-trained hunter knew to twist the knife and obliterate the source of that power. Even Naruto, with a silver blade forged by magic thousands of years old, was still carefull. The Uzumaki blade would poison any vampire it scratched, but there was no reason to be careless._

_The kill was silent and quick; no one outside even knew this monster was down. Naruto absently wiped his clean hand on his jeans, brushing away the tingling aftereffect of touching him, and touched his throat to reassure himself that there were no puncture marks. _

_He tucked the body into a corner, knowing this house would probably be abandoned for a while after this bash- that was one of the techniques the vampires used to keep hunters from tracking them down. They were rarely stupid enough to sleep in thhe same house where they killed._

_For a moment he paused, pondering the lifeless body, wondering how any person would willingly become a creature who fed on humanity, a monsterous parasite. He would have taken his blood and killed him had he not killed him first._

_He shook his head. It was dead, as it should have been when the vampire blood first froze its heart years ago. That was all that mattered._

_Checking himself for blood and finding none, he took a moment to relax as he waited for some time to pass. _

_He sensed another vampire behind him but forced himself to turn slowly, as if a little groggy. He recognized the vampire immediately. Gaara had fire red hair and sculpted features, which would have made him attractive had his aura not been enough to make Naruto's stomach churn. In the midst of his red features, his turquoise eyes seemed infinitely darker. Gaara was one of the oldest in his line, and more powerful than any creature Naruto had ever faced._

_For a moment, Naruto debated going for his blade. Attacking Gaara by himself with so many of his kind near would probably mean the end of his life. But it might be worth it. _

_Before Naruto could make a move, though, Gaara glanced pointedly to the doorway behind which Naruto had hidden his prey. "What excellent taste," he congratulated him. "He was rather a pain."_

_A prepared vampire was more difficult to fight than an unsuspecting one. Without hesitation, Naruto went for his knife.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review. I enjoy hearing your thoughts._

Thanks again, and I will have the second chapter up as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"You drove home like this?"_

_Naruto nodded sharply in answer to the healer's question._

_Sakura Haruno shook her head but made no comment._

_She was the strongest living member of her line, and had nearly been disowned recently due to her associations with vampires. Naruto had disliked the girl ever since the trial, but Sakura was an effective healer, and Naruto only turned to the best._

_Naruto had been raised to ignore pain so it would not incapacitate him in a fight, and tonight those lessons proved invaluable. Both bones in his right forearm had broken when Gaara grabed his wrist and threw him into a wall; his head had hit hard enough that had he been human it would have knocked him out. Instead, he had simply drawn another knife with his left hand._

_Fortunately, Gaara and his guests had all been more interested in the pleasures willingly provided by their human syophants than in fighting a vampire hunter, and had quickly lost interest in Naruto and allowed him to escape._

_Naruto had been lucky. He had survived because the vampires had gotten board. That- added to the fact that he hadn't seen Itachi- grated on him._

_It was almost five o'clock in the morning by the time Sakura was finished setting the arm. the healer moved on to deal with Naruto's numerous other scrapes, bruises, and minor sprains when Yondame returned from hunting and came to see his injured son. As he sized up Naruto's condition, his expression was calm, but marked with distinct disapproval._

_"You were careless," Yondame chastised, after he heard the details of Naruto's night. "You went into that group unprepared, and you stayed passed midnight."_

_Naruto lowered his gaze, but did not allow his defiant expression to fall._

_Finally Naruto spoke up, his voice sure dispite Yondame's reproach. "Itachi was there." Yondame complain all he liked about Naruto's carelessness, but if Itachi was was part of that group, then they had a lead to finding him._

_"Itachi?" Yondame's voice was sharp. "You saw him?"_

_Naruto shook his head. "One of his prey- marked."_

_"That doesn't help much unless you saw the vampire himself," Yondame pointed out dryly, and Naruto set his jaw to keep from arguing. "And now we have no way f tracking him down." Naruto did not bother turning over the invitation he had received. After having teased and released the hunter they had found in their midst, the vampires would know better than to host the bash he had mistakenly been invited to._

_"You're set," Sakura said in her normally quiet voice raised to interrupt the conversation. She patted the cast on Naruto's arm gently. "You'll need a week or so to heal completly, and until then I recommend that you take it easy. Okay?" the last was said with a sharp look to Yondame._

_Yondame nodded. "thank you for your help, Sakura. Sorry to bother you so late."_

_Sakura shrugged, her fatigue visible. "No problem. I was just in the neighbourhood, at a SingleEarth hospital."_

_Yondame did not react to the remark, and Naruto copied his father's neutral mask. SingleEarth. The organization was growing by leaps and bounds, with humans, witches, vampires, and shapeshifters joining, all working a common cause: unite all the creatures on Earth. Though a noble goal, it was never going to work. Vampires were hunters, evil by nature, and most were incapable of containing their need for bloodshed. Even the vampires at SingleEarth, who survived by feeding on animals or willing donors, admitted that it was painful to live with out killing._

_"I guess you probably won't be going to school tomorrow?" Sakura asked on her way out._

_Naruto glanced to his father, but saw no sympathy. "I'll be there." No matter how hard a night Naruto had had, Yondame was not one to allow his son to slack off, not even for a few days so he could start at his new school on Monday. Naruto would start bright and early on Wednesday morining._

_Naruto had been expelled from his last school for fighting on school grounds. In the process of extinguishing a vampire, some school property had been broken, and the administration had not been particularly understanding. Only some quick thinking by Naruto's brother, Deidara, had kept anyone from finding the body._

_After the incident Yondame had decided to move his son away from the constant excitment of the city and into a dull Leaf Village suburb named Konoha. Sakura and her family lived there._

_Yondame returned upstairs to sleep, and Sakura caught Naruto's good arm._

_"I should warn you. There are a few vampires in the school." Upon Naruto's look, she added sternly, "They're harmless, and they have every right to be there. If you hurt any of them-"_

_"If they're harmless, I'll just ignore them. I can't afford to get kicked out of another school, anyway. Okay?" Naruto offered. Sakura nodded._

_Naruto's pride, already ground into the dirt, deflated even more when the door opened again and his brother entered the house. _

_"Hey, little bro," Deidara greeted him. Noticing the cast, he added, "Rough night?"_

_Deidara, one year Naruto's senior, was almost as perfect as their father- intelligent and controlled. He had graduated last year, but was taking a semester off before starting college to train harder, and to "look out for" his little brother._

_Right then Deidara's blonde hair was tousled, and he had a smear of blood on his dark blue jeans as if he had wiped a knife clean. He had obviously been fighting, and he had obviously won._

_Deidara patted his brother's head as he passed toward the stairs. "Rest up. The world will survive without you for a week or so."_


End file.
